With the One You Love
by Sydy
Summary: This will be a series of short snippits into the lives of Francis and Allistor. They follow no distinct timeline. If you have a specific scene you want to see feel free to send in a request. I have several written now and will post a new one each day for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of short stories featuring France (Francis) and Scotland (Allistor).**

 **Which one hogs the blankets?  
**  
2300  
Allistor woke up to the cool breeze coming from the window blowing against his back. He felt around for the blanket still half asleep when he realized he would have no luck in finding it near him. He sighed and propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his husband curled up and hugging all the blankets. Allistor reached over the sleeping form of Francis and tugged the blankets out of his grasp and back up on to the bed, spreading them over himself and Francis before settling back into the bed and wrapping his arms around the other. Francis never woke up during all of this.  
0100  
He woke up again and repeated the same actions of taking the blankets back and covering himself and Francis with them, laughing softly to himself. He laid there a moment watching his partner sleep and tucked the blankets around the blond. Allistor tugged his share of the covers back around himself, and he placed a soft kiss on the other's cheek before falling back asleep.

This would happen one more time during the night as customary. It stopped bothering Allistor after a while though. He got used to waking up several times during the night to have to readjust the blankets to cover himself and Francis. He suspected that Francis didn't do it intentionally and doubted his lover had any knowledge of taking the blankets at all.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Which one cuts the other's hair?  
**  
Francis pulled the scissors out of the drawer and placed them on the counter with a comb. He positioned a chair in the kitchen beside the counter. Francis stood behind it, resting his arms on the back of it and waited.  
Looking toward the hall he called for Allistor. "I'm ready when you are, mon cher!"  
"Let's get this done with," Allistor said, walking into the kitchen. He was pulling his shirt off as he walked into the kitchen and dropped it on the counter by the other materials that had been placed out. He then dropped himself into the chair and sat back, waiting for Francis to cut his hair.  
It had long since become a regular occurrence for the two of them to situate themselves in the kitchen like this. Francis enjoyed cutting the other's hair and insisted the other let him do it after the third or fourth time Allistor had come home after having his hair cut complaining about how something was wrong with his hair. Thus once a month Allistor seated himself in a chair and silently let Francis comb his fingers through his hair, trimming off the ends so the red locks fell just along the nape of his neck and along his ears. Francis, he knew, would never let him come to his hair with scissors in fear the perfect styling of his hair would be ruined.  
Francis hummed softly as he set to work cutting the other's hair with a gentle smile. If ever asked, Francis would say the real reason he had insisted upon being the one to cut Allistor's hair was because he simply enjoyed touching his hair and though he could do that whenever, this was still special to him.

 **Seriously though, if any of you have something you want to see happen send me a request either through pm or in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait on this. I'm still working on "Misfortune" as well for those of you who read that one too.**

Which one makes coffee for the other each morning?

Ever since they had married, it had become a mutual agreement that each morning Allistor would turn on the coffee maker before getting himself dressed for the day. Francis would make a breakfast for them and place the two plates on the table beside each other. It wasn't that Allistor was a bad cook either. No he cooked far better than his brother did, he simply preferred to eat Francis' cooking, who was much better in the kitchen than he was, to his own. Allistor would then walk into the kitchen, still pulling his shirt over his head, pause long enough to kiss Francis good morning and then walk into the kitchen. Two coffee mugs would be taken from the cabinet and coffee would be poured into them. He knew exactly how Francis liked to drink his and make it perfectly each time, though it had taken a few tries initially before he was able to get it just right for the other, then he would pour his own.  
Francis seated himself at the table and glanced back at his husband, waiting to be joined before eating. Allistor smiled and moments later placed the cups on the table and took his own seat.  
This was how their mornings always went unless something happened to cause the other to leave the house early. Even then, Francis would always wake up with coffee still in the pot and always still warm enough to drink or Allistor would wake up with a plate of breakfast placed on the table for him.

 **Remember, if you have any scenario you want to see the Auld Alliance in post it in a review or send it to me via PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So pretty much the same thing. The chapters aren't very long but I didn't mean to make them long anyways. I hope you all enjoy them though. Reviews are nice and so are ideas for other little scenes I can write them in. It could be anything from them going out together to one of them planning something for the other. Them arguing over something. Anything.**

Who would pick up the pizza?

"No. Francis just come home...You don't need to pick anything up from the store. I've got dinner taken care...yes. I promise it's not Haggis but if you just try it- okay. I'll see you soon then...I love you too," he said, hanging up the phone and returning to what he had been doing. Allistor picked the blanket back up and carried outside.  
The sun was still up at the moment but by the time Francis got home the yard would be basked in the light rays of the setting sun. He smiled to himself as he spread it out on the grass and jogged back inside, returning a few minutes later with a box in his hand. It wouldn't be the most romantic dinner but he wasn't going for romantic. Francis was the one who took care of organizing romantic evening between them.  
Allistor sat on the couch and waited for his lover to get home just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard the jumbling of keys being pushed into the lock. Allistor jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open.  
Francis looked up from his keys when the door was pulled open and smiled.  
"Come on," Allistor said, pulling him inside and out to the yard where the blanket still sat in the grass with the pizza.

Francis watched him curiously, tossing his keys on to the table by the door and following the excited redhead. He smiled when he saw the small picnic set up and the box of pizza. "Allistor?"

Allistor sat down on the blanket and tugged Francis down with him. "I just thought it would be nice to sit outside together," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around the blond. "And we won't have to clean anything up after we eat."

Francis smiled at him and opened the box removing a slice and feeding it to Allistor. "It's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another short little drabble for you all. I really have no idea if anyone even likes these but I keep posting them anyways. I only have a few more of these left, so if you all want this to continue please give me some ideas for the two. I'll write them hetero if you have something for that two. Or you can not comment anything in the reviews and "With the One You Love" will die in 3 more chapters.**

Which one likes their music on full volume?

Francis paused before getting into the car with Allistor. He placed his hand on the volume control of the stereo and waited, eyes on Allistor's hands as they held the steering wheel and pushed the keys into the ignition.  
"Francis, what are you doing?" he asked, turning in the seat to look at him.  
"Saving my ears," Francis responded, not lifting his fingers from the small nob.  
Allistor sighed softly, shaking his head. "From what may you be trying to save your ears?"  
"Your music. I don't have the faintest idea how you can listen to it so loud all the time and still be able to hear. You should have gone deaf a long time ago."  
"I don't listen to it that loud," he argued.  
"Oui. You do, Allistor. The volume couldn't go up any louder if you wanted it to."  
He rolled his eyes and started the car. "I like it loud."  
His words were drown out by the radio turning on with the car, and Francis quickly twisted the dial, dropping the volume to a reasonable level. Allistor laughed softly and patted Francis's knee as he backed the car out of the driveway.  
"You're going to go deaf someday. You know that?" Francis said, watching the redhead dive the car down the street.  
"Or I won't and you'll be worrying for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one. Remember, if you want to see these two in any kind of situation send it to me in a review or in a pm.**

Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?

Allistor nudged the bedroom door open with his foot. A tray was balanced in his hands with a glass of orange juice sitting beside a plate of dry toast. He placed it on the bedside table and sat on the edge, biting his bottom lip and brushing a hand over Fancis' forehead.  
"Francis? I brought you something to eat," he said softly, brushing the hair out of his lover's face. "You need to get something in your stomach."  
Francis blinked slowly and pushed himself up off the bed. Allistor placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him sit up, moving the pillow behind him.  
"It's only toast. Do you think that will be okay?"  
Francis nodded slowly, sitting back against the pillow. Allistor placed the tray in his lap and moved to sit on the bed with his arm around him. Francis smiled softly when he felt his husband holding him and nibbled silently on a piece of toast.  
"I'm getting bread crumbs in our bed..." he said softly, looking down at the small crumbs that currently littered the sheets and tried to brush them away. He looked up when Allistor took his hand.  
"That doesn't matter right. I'll change the sheets for you later if you want," he promised, kissing Francis's forehead. "Finish eating and get some rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I have two more after this chapter unless anyone reviews with more ideas for me. Anyone can give me ideas too. I don't care. Even if this story is really old someday.**

Which one is ticklish?

A movie played on the tv though no one was paying much attention to it. Allistor was sitting on the couch with Francis tucked comfortably into his side. Allistor had taken to combing his fingers through the other's hair, watching the soft, blond strands fall from his hand and repeating process. Francis glanced up at him part way through the film and smirked slightly.  
"What is it?" Allistor asked, pausing with his hand halfway through the blond hair to look at him.  
"Nothing Cher," he responded, turning back to the movie. The ginger stared at him a moment longer before draping his arm across Francis's shoulder and looking toward the movie. A few minutes passed in silence before he jumped, jerking his arm back and looking toward his lover in surprise.  
Francis looked up at him in innocence. "Cher? Is there something wrong?"  
"...no," he said, slowly setting back into the couch and bringing his arm around the other.  
A few minutes passed and he jumped again, his arm shielding his side protectively. Francis blinked up at him in curiosity, hiding a small smile. "Mon cher, are you alright? You can't seem to sit still this evening."  
"You-"  
"I what? I'm only watching the movie," he said, motioning toward the tv.  
"...stop it," he said, turning back toward the movie.  
He watched Francis from the corner of his eyes and the next time he tried something Allistor caught his hand and grinned at him in triumph. Francis smiled back at him and raised his other hand, winking at Allistor and reaching for his side quickly.  
Allistor flinched, letting go of his hand only to regret it when Francis pulled it away and caught him in the other side.  
He tried to move further down the couch to get away from him, gasping for air between fits of laughter and breathless pleas for him to stop. He hit the arm of the couch and reached out to try and catch Francis's wrist in his hands only to barely miss and receive another teasing pinch and poke in his side, causing him to draw further away and fall off the side of the couch. He hit the ground on his back, tugging Francis down on top of him.  
"What was that for?" he asked, still laughing softly.  
"I wanted to hear you laugh," Francis responded, kissing his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got one more chapter written after this. I still need ideas. If you've got something give it to me. It could be anything.**

Which one proposes?

Allistor was upset and that was evident in the way he had entered the house without so much a word of greeting as he closed the door behind him and made his way into the living room to seat himself on the couch. He sat back into the cushion and tipped his head back to stare sharply up at the ceiling as if it were to one to have offended him.  
Francis turned the stove low and took his apron off before walking into the living room and taking a seat beside Allistor. "Chéri, Are you okay?" he asked softly, taking one of his hands.  
Allistor sighed softly and glanced in his direction. "I'm fine," he said, "Just another phone call with Arthur...he's got a piss poor mood about him again." Francis frowned lightly. These had been happening more frequently and he suspected it was because both Allistor and Arthur expected their conversations to always end in some kind of row.

"I just wish that for once we could speak to each other about something that won't cause an argument. You know?" Francis nodded, he understood what his lover was talking about. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep calling him... I know no conversation will ever end in a good way."

"Non. Cher, you can't stop calling him. Even if you think nothing good will come out of it. You have to keep talking to your brother," Francis said, squeezing his hands. "Someday you might want him to come to something and if you stop speaking with him he won't."

Allistor scoffed lightly. "What would I want him to come to?" he asked, skeptical of what Francis was saying.

Francis paused, thinking for a moment. "Our wedding," he finally said.

"But we're not...unless you want to?" Allistor

said, sitting up straight and turning to look directly at Francis. "Do you want to get married?" he asked. He had thought about marrying Francis but could never think of a good way of asking him. The Frenchman was so much of a romantic that Allistor was never able to think of any way of asking that might even begin to compare to some of the things the other had done for him.

Francis chuckled softly, bringing Allistor's hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "I would marry you in a heartbeat, mon ange."

Allistor stared at him for a moment, his hands limp. "Let's get married then. I want to be with you, Francis," he said, turning his hands to hold Francis' and pull him into him, all frustration and anger with the day dissipated by the thought of marrying Francis.

Francis said nothing, allowing himself to be pulled into Allistor's chest. He tipped his head back and caressed the Scotsman's cheek, turning his face to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. "Then we will be married, Allistor."


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter that I have prewritten, so if you all want more with Francis and Allistor send in your ideas.**

Which one gets a sunburn?

It had been a long day at the beach filled with eating pre made sandwiches that somehow got sand on them and building castles with the damp sand from the surf. Allistor didn't forget to put sunblock on. Francis made sure to remind him to pack it in the bag and had personally applied it to the red head's fair skin. No, Allistor had received plenty of sunblock that morning at the beach. It was the reapplication that had managed to slip both his and his lover's mind.  
Allistor failed to notice his skin being burned until it came to the point that applying any sunblock would do little help but make the red skin ache with being touched.  
That was why Allistor was currently laying on his stomach between two damp towels while Francis ran down to a nearby store in search of a lotion to run into his burns that might help sooth the pain his red skin had him in.  
It took Francis some time to find a store that had anything that could help his boyfriend. The fact seeming ironic to him since they were on a beach after all. He purchased the lotion and some water for both of them before making his way back down the beach. He kneeled down next to the towels Allistor was laying under and gently lifted the top one away.  
"Allistor?" he said softly, brushing his fingers over his cheeks. A moment later saw Allistor blinking as if just waking up and moving enough to look up at the blond. "I got you some lotion," Francis said, holding the bottle up to show him.  
Allistor smiled softly at Francis, watching him squeeze some of the lotion into his hands. Allistor folded his arms and rested his head in them, wincing then sighing softly when Francis started gently rubbing the lotion into his hot, burned back.  
Once finished Francis continued to rub is back for a minute longer before sitting back. "Why don't we go home now," he suggested.  
Allistor nodded, humming an agreement and slowly pushing himself up, looking around himself for his shirt until it was tossed to him by Francis. "Thanks," he mumbled, pulling it on stiffly, wincing when it touched his back. Francis watched him, frowning lightly while folding their towels up. He took his hand and started leading him back to the car when he had gathered all their things together. "I'll put more lotion on your back after you shower."  
Allistor nodded, following him back to their car where he slowly sat down in the passenger seat, sitting forward to keep his back away from the seat.  
Francis watched this sadly, hating to see his lover in any kind of pain. He hated that he had forgotten to remind him to put more sunblock on. He himself had gotten a light burn but nothing nearly as bad as what Allistor had.  
"Next time you want to go out like this we're going to an indoor pool or a park. I don't like the beach anymore," Allistor said when they had pulled into the driveway of their home.  
Francis chuckled softly but agreed with him. "Oui, I won't take you to the beach anymore. I don't care to see your whole body as red as your hair," he said, helping the other out of the car and walking him inside.


End file.
